


梦游症·if

by AOzero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 梦游症的if线，if患上睡眠性交症的是英。和原来那篇梦游症算是平行世界（啥）睡眠性交症：症状大概就是患者会在梦中与别人上床，可是醒过来自己却不记得，或者以为自己做了个春梦
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 33





	梦游症·if

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、NC-17，米英Only，梦游症的if线，if患上睡眠性 | 交症的是英。和原来那篇梦游症算是平行世界（啥）  
> 睡眠性 | 交症：症状大概就是患者会在梦中与别人上床，可是醒过来自己却不记得，或者以为自己做了个春 梦（）  
> 上一篇是米，这一篇是英w  
> 2、没啥科学依据纯粹瞎写，以及非常、非常，非常非常非常傻，就是篇又烂又长的流水账罢了！  
> 3、部分梗来自鄂季老师，谢谢鄂季老师陪我口嗨哈哈哈  
> 4、全文2.7w，有点长（

宿醉的滋味永远很糟糕，更别提他昨晚似乎还做了个模模糊糊的怪梦，但亚瑟却一点也记不起内容，只能感到自己因睡眠质量不佳带来的疲惫。但即使亚瑟已经不知道第几千次发誓，他一定要戒酒，他也从来没能成功。  
清晨宿醉之后还跟着早间会议，这简直就是人间炼狱。所以在亚瑟盯着满是血丝的眼睛出现在会场时，没有一个人胆敢上前与他打招呼。亚瑟快步走过走廊时，散发的阴暗气场让难得没有迟到的费里西安诺都往旁边缩了缩。  
幸好今天已经是最后一场会议，而且这次的东道主是亚瑟自己，他可以在会议一结束就冲回家休息，而不用赶航班。想到这一点，亚瑟甚至开始感激在上次会议争取东道主权益的自己。当亚瑟走到会议室门前时，看到了几个国家正凑在一起说话，领头的自然是八卦先锋弗朗西斯。  
“我敢说，”弗朗西斯竖着手指说，“那一定是吻痕。根据我多年的经验，那漂亮又完美的粉色和形状……绝对是哪个超级美女留下的。”  
亚瑟朝弗朗西斯的脊背翻了个白眼，只是对弗朗西斯的发言表示习惯性嘲讽，对参与他们的讨论倒是毫无兴趣。  
“真不可思议，”伊万笑着说，“真没想到美国还有这一面。他看上去就像个实打实的超级处男——虽然处男也没什么不好。”  
原本仍在朝会议室进发的亚瑟定住脚步，“美国”这个关键词和之前弗朗西斯的发言一结合，几乎让他迈不开腿，他甚至退后几步，来仔细听接下来的讨论。  
“谁说不是呢？我以为他对美人毫无兴趣。”安东尼奥有些惊讶地说。  
“怎么会！再怎么说，阿尔弗雷德也是个年轻旺盛的小伙子。”弗朗西斯眨着眼睛说，“会找一两个美人，留下一点痕迹也不奇怪。但真没想到，他下手还挺快，这么快就在伦敦找到目标了。这美人占有欲还挺强，看上去还挺有一套——”  
亚瑟猛地伸出手，一边揪住弗朗西斯的领口，把他用力转过来。弗朗西斯惊恐的尖叫卡在喉咙间，亚瑟攥着他的领口，用宿醉刚醒的脸对他咬牙齿：“你说什么呢，胡子，闲着没事不要在别人背后瞎八卦——”  
“小少爷，早啊，”弗朗西斯朝他咧开嘴，“你酒醒啦，头是不是很疼？我可不是在瞎八卦，你自己去看看就知道了！要我说，阿尔弗雷德毕竟还年轻，有这种桃色新闻也不奇怪。倒是你，都过去多少年了还给他做监护人——”  
亚瑟还想骂他两句，但正如弗朗西斯所说，他的后脑勺的确正因为宿醉而一阵阵刺痛，也就没了继续争吵的兴致。亚瑟放开弗朗西斯的领口，推搡他一把，用手指用力戳他的胸口：“我给谁做监护人，和你没关系！”  
“行吧，好的，大英殿下说得对。”弗朗西斯朝他摊摊手，亚瑟挥挥拳头，一边揉着头发一边拉开会议室的门走进去。让他有些惊讶地是，阿尔弗雷德的确坐在椅子上——而他以前几乎不会提前到达会议现场。  
亚瑟慢慢走过去，在阿尔弗雷德旁边坐下。他装作不经意地回头去看阿尔弗雷德，说：“你今天来得真早。”  
阿尔弗雷德——亚瑟得承认，他看上去的确有些古怪。在听见亚瑟的声音时，他立刻坐直身子，手指开始胡乱地翻动桌子上的文件。  
“嗯，啊，是啊。”他回答，几乎有些嘟囔，然后他很快地朝亚瑟微笑了一下，脸上带着不太自然的红色。亚瑟愈发感到疑惑，他的视线向下移，降落在阿尔弗雷德的脖颈上。在阿尔弗雷德几乎没有被熨烫过的西装衬衫领口上，他的脖颈侧边，有一块不大不小的痕迹。弗朗西斯说得不对，那并不是粉色，而是有些偏紫红的颜色，甚至有些泛青。不知道的人还会以为阿尔弗雷德被谁打了，但亚瑟一看就知道，那是一个吻痕——而且留下这个痕迹的家伙，一定懂得如何让吻痕停留时间更长，看上去更明显，足以可见占有欲。  
也许是亚瑟盯得时间有些长，阿尔弗雷德不自在地动了动。他抬起手，遮住那个吻痕。亚瑟反应过来，他轻轻咳嗽一声，移开眼睛。  
“抱歉。”他说，为自己的失态道歉。阿尔弗雷德的脸上更红了一些，但他还是朝亚瑟爽朗地笑起来：“弗朗西斯他们似乎在讨论这个。”  
他伸手指了指那个吻痕。亚瑟对他的大方展示感到有些惊讶，但他很快又稳下心神。典型美国人，对旖旎的痕迹毫不遮掩，他应该早就习惯他和阿尔弗雷德的这种文化差异了。  
“嗯，我听见了。”胡子应该去做花边新闻狗仔记者，说不定比他做“法国”要成功得多。亚瑟在心里冷笑一声，又接着说，“你不用……太在意他们。”  
“我倒不在意弗朗西斯他们说什么。”阿尔弗雷德说，盯着他看。亚瑟为那双径直看向自己的蓝眼睛感到一丝不知从何而来的慌张，于是移开了眼睛，看着自己面前的文件。他胡乱地翻了翻那些文件，就像一开始的阿尔弗雷德那样。  
“是吗？那就好。”亚瑟嘀咕着说。会议快开始了，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥一起走进来，似笑非笑地坐在亚瑟旁边，这让亚瑟有些不爽地瞪了他一眼。弗朗西斯朝他努努嘴，用口型问他：看到了？  
亚瑟用口型回复他：管好你自己。  
弗朗西斯耸耸肩，亚瑟就又回过头，用眼角余光去瞥阿尔弗雷德脖颈上的那个吻痕，忽然发现阿尔弗雷德也正在看他。感觉像做坏事被抓个正着，亚瑟急忙移开眼睛，等国家们陆陆续续到来，亚瑟站起身来，作为东道主进行发言。  
会议进行得很顺利，但亚瑟始终可以感受到阿尔弗雷德的视线。整个会议期间，美利坚的化身一直在看他，只有偶尔在文件上做笔记时会把目光从亚瑟身上移开那么一会儿。亚瑟被他盯得有些脊背发毛，额头都渗出汗来，忍无可忍地扯过一张便签，在上面刷刷写一行字，推到阿尔弗雷德面前。  
阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶，但还是在上面写了回复，又递回到亚瑟面前。

你一直盯着我看做什么？这是亚瑟写的。下面写着阿尔弗雷德并不能算得上好看（要亚瑟来说，甚至可以用糟糕来评价）的手写英语。  
我没有盯着你看。阿尔弗雷德回复道。  
亚瑟撇过头去，想躲开阿尔弗雷德的视线，却又看见弗朗西斯有些调笑的表情。看到弗朗西斯的傻子表情让他拳头发痒，只能又转回那张便签，快速地写下回复：你明明就有！路德维希都在瞪我们了，白痴。  
这次阿尔弗雷德的回复并没有那么快，稍微延迟了一会儿。那张回来的便签上写着：我，没有，盯着你看。

亚瑟深吸一口气，把便签塞进文件夹里，没有再和阿尔弗雷德说话。

阿尔弗雷德居然那么快就能在伦敦找到共度夜晚的对象，这速度真让亚瑟有些惊奇。不过阿尔弗雷德原本就长得不错，性格又爽朗，说话直来直去但简单易懂，似乎许多伦敦姑娘都很吃美国男孩这一套。也许是昨晚，他们去开酒会的时候，阿尔弗雷德就在酒吧里和哪个姑娘看对眼了也说不定。  
会议及其携带的自助晚餐会结束，亚瑟去了趟卫生间，独自出来的时候发现外面在下雨。虽然他已经习惯了多雨的伦敦，但同样的，他习惯性地没有带伞。  
虽然在雨中不撑伞是绅士修养，但亚瑟的脑袋仍在隐隐作痛，就这么淋雨走回家说不定会生病。他掏出手机，打算给马里欧打个电话，让他派车来接自己。在他翻出马里欧的电话号码时，阿尔弗雷德站到了他旁边。  
“我和你一起回去。”阿尔弗雷德说，他把手里的伞打开，在亚瑟有些惊讶的目光里，他的脸迅速红了起来，“我还不急着回去，也不太想去酒店里住，于是打算临时征用你家的客房。你不会有意见吧？有也没用噢。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，最后还是嘟囔着收起了手机。他们一起撑着伞往回走，虽然亚瑟还想问问他会议上的几个有关英美之间的问题，但阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷说出了工作地点就绝不讨论工作，让亚瑟只能悻悻地闭上嘴，转而去听阿尔弗雷德说他前几天在网上买的东西。  
在阿尔弗雷德仍在兴奋地喋喋不休时，亚瑟再次悄悄地瞥了一眼他脖颈上的那个吻痕。到底是什么样的人留下的这个痕迹呢？而阿尔弗雷德今晚就打算在亚瑟家过夜，这是不是说明，阿尔弗雷德和那个人的关系仅仅局限于一晚上？亚瑟从来没有打听过阿尔弗雷德的夜生活，但与此同时，他以前也一直以为，阿尔弗雷德对这方面的事毫无兴趣。  
亚瑟又想起弗朗西斯说，你还要给他当多久的监护人？再一次，弗朗西斯说得并不对，如果这种惆怅又郁闷的心情可以用监护人来简单概括，亚瑟倒宁可自己仍然在想做阿尔弗雷德的监护人。但事实就是，亚瑟在很早之前就已经知道，自己不再是阿尔弗雷德的监护人了。  
再说，会有哪个监护人，在看到自己小孩脖颈上有吻痕时，会有这样复杂到一团糟的心情？  
亚瑟打开门，一边摸索着打开灯。阿尔弗雷德站在门口，甩着雨伞上的雨水。他动作幅度太大，雨水溅得四处都是，让亚瑟忍不住说了他两句。  
“我去帮你整理一下客房。”亚瑟一边脱下薄风衣，一边说，“拖鞋就用你上次留在这里的那双就行。”  
阿尔弗雷德高兴地打开鞋柜，从里面拿出那双他留在这里的恐龙拖鞋：“我还以为你把它扔了。”  
亚瑟抓了抓头发，脸上有些发红：“我只是忘了，也不是为了你——”  
他把公文包放到柜子上，取出拖鞋换上。他走上二楼的楼梯，前去整理客房时，阿尔弗雷德拎着自己的行李箱，一直跟在他身后。亚瑟时常打扫卫生，所以客房也还算整洁，只需要把被子从柜子顶部拿下来就行。  
“你的房间和客房的布置看上去都差不多，真的好没意思。”阿尔弗雷德说，一边伸直胳膊去够柜子顶部的被子。亚瑟还在因和阿尔弗雷德的身高差距而忿忿不平，阿尔弗雷德已经把被子扔到了床上。  
“这样打扫起来更方便。”亚瑟瞥了他一眼，“而且这里本来也没多少人过来。我先去洗澡，今晚我打算早点睡，你想洗澡的话就先准备好，等会儿我出来就可以接上……”  
“知道了——”阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，掏出他的平板来，朝亚瑟不耐烦地挥挥手。亚瑟看着他点开像是聊天软件的页面，似乎在给谁回信息。即使亚瑟知道胡思乱想毫无意义，但他仍然控制不住自己的脑袋：那会是阿尔弗雷德的桃色新闻的另一个主角吗？  
亚瑟轻轻咳了咳，阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，有些疑惑地看着他，那表情就像是：你怎么还没走？  
亚瑟抓了抓自己的头发，过了好一会儿才说：“……阿尔弗雷德，我觉得我们得谈谈。”  
阿尔弗雷德从鼻子里哼出一声作为应答，又低下头去回复别人的信息。亚瑟摸了摸自己的后颈，这才说：“你……你昨晚，”亚瑟停顿了一下，因为他明显能看出阿尔弗雷德的动作僵硬在半空，这让他的呼吸愈发有些不通畅，“……我对你的夜生活没有什么意见，只是，你记得要做好防护措施了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德眨着眼睛，好一会儿他才抬起头来说：“什么意思？”  
亚瑟张张嘴。就阿尔弗雷德这样天真又傻蛋的家伙，怎么能怪亚瑟一直在给他做监护人？于是亚瑟走到阿尔弗雷德旁边，坐下来。他板起脸，严肃地说：“以前你和我一起的时候，我没教育过你这些东西，是我的职责疏忽。但当时的确也没有像现在这样五花八门的安全措施，现在我们好歹可以……”  
他深吸一口气，说：“记得戴套，这是对女士的尊重，好吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德张大嘴，看上去震惊得就像下雨的伦敦在他身上落了个响雷似的。见他这个表情，亚瑟猜测阿尔弗雷德可能也不太好意思讨论这些事情——说实话，他自己的脸上都有些发烫，但他还是说：“你有什么需要谈谈的，可以来找我。我这里还有一些书可以借给你看看……”  
亚瑟站起身来，就想去客房的书柜里翻翻他藏在里面的珍贵藏品，但阿尔弗雷德立刻抓住了他的手腕，把他拽了回来。  
“你在说什么？”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉来，“什么女士？”  
这问句让亚瑟心里愈发有些惊讶，这是什么意思，难道对方不是女士？亚瑟的脸上更红了一些，他说：“呃，是我刚才没想到……是男士吗？那也最好做好安全措施，这对你们两个都好……”  
阿尔弗雷德把平板关上，放到一边，这意味着他打算认真参与到和亚瑟的这场谈话里了。阿尔弗雷德伸出手，捏了捏自己的眉间，重重地叹了口气。  
“我完全，听不懂，你说的话。一个字都听不懂。你说的是英语吗？”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“什么？你最没资格问我说的是不是英语！”亚瑟有些恼怒，但同时感到了一丝惊讶，“既然如此，那我从安全套给你解释吧，安全套就是指……”  
“我当然知道那是什么！”阿尔弗雷德打断亚瑟的话，他的脸很快红了起来，“我只是不知道你为什么和我说这个！你的语气就好像我——我要出去和别人上床似的。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，他的心里七上八下，一时半会儿都说不清自己在想什么：“……我不是这个意思。只是，这个吻痕……”  
阿尔弗雷德下意识抬手摸了摸那个吻痕，脸上更红了，说：“这个吻痕怎么了？”  
“……你，呃。”亚瑟斟酌了半天，才说，“这很正常，没事。但这个吻痕看上去充满了占有欲……也许对方很喜欢你。”  
阿尔弗雷德盯着亚瑟，他脸上的红色忽然渐渐消退，那双眼睛里的蓝色甚至立刻沉了下去。  
“你不记得了？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“记得什么？”亚瑟反问他，几乎是一头雾水。  
阿尔弗雷德惊讶地看着他，张张嘴，过了好一会儿他才说：“昨晚你喝醉了，我送你回来的事。”  
他说完这句话，便紧紧抿起嘴唇，像是已经知道了亚瑟会回复什么似的。亚瑟小心翼翼地说：“我……我做了什么吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德的眉头用力皱了起来，他开始用力地呼吸，几乎是把他的胸腔猛地撑起又落下的程度——几乎让亚瑟有些担心他会跳起来打自己一拳。但阿尔弗雷德只是用力深呼吸了几下，最后说：“没什么。你就是喝醉了，然后非常丢脸地嚎啕大哭，还抱着我吐——”  
他的拳头攥得很紧，亚瑟因为他的描述而尴尬起来，但阿尔弗雷德却忽然大喊一声，倒在床上，脸埋在枕头里。  
“去死吧英国。”他嘟囔着说，又提高了音量，“我就不应该把你送回来，让你在伦敦街边睡着算了！”  
“你说什么你这个混蛋，”亚瑟也恼怒起来，但他的声音里透着心虚，“我、我也没有求你把我送回来！”  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答，只是用他坚定的沉默给亚瑟下逐客令——即使这是在亚瑟的家里。亚瑟察觉到了，但他还是提高声音，最后说：“亏我还想关心你一下……不，我根本一点也不在乎，你就是个白痴！”  
“行吧，我是白痴，”阿尔弗雷德猛地坐起身，抓起枕头朝亚瑟扔过去，“你就是个无可救药的酒鬼，我下次再也不会去接你了！”  
亚瑟咬牙切齿，把枕头又扔回到阿尔弗雷德脸上：“求之不得！”  
他气冲冲地走出客房，回到自己的房间里去拿浴袍去洗澡。在他洗完澡，路过客房门前时，阿尔弗雷德就猛地打开客房门，板着脸从亚瑟身边走过去，走进浴室并关上了门。  
屋外仍然在下雨，走廊没有开灯，亚瑟穿着浴袍，站在走廊里，发梢还在往下滴水。他盯着浴室的门，直到听到里面响起水声，才缓慢地拖着步子，走回自己的房间。  
阿尔弗雷德真是个白痴，亚瑟一边吹着自己的头发，一边想。他关上吹风机，看了看紧闭的窗帘。但亚瑟觉得自己也挺傻的，他何必和阿尔弗雷德吵架呢？把喝醉的亚瑟送回家的是阿尔弗雷德，被亚瑟吐了一身的也是阿尔弗雷德。  
也许亚瑟说话的语气像是和儿子讨论初夜安全措施的父亲，而这可能让阿尔弗雷德起了抗拒心理，即使亚瑟原意并不是如此。亚瑟拿着吹风机，走到客房门前，敲了敲门。  
“吹风机我放在门口了，客房好像没准备。”亚瑟说。他把吹风机放在门前，又走回自己的房间。他回头看着客房，像在等待一点响动，但周围除了窗外雨滴打落在树叶上的沉闷声响，什么也没有。亚瑟叹了口气，推开自己的房间门。  
也许亚瑟的监护人语气只是在给自己建立一个保护的屏障，只要他躲在这个屏障里，阿尔弗雷德就不会察觉到他心里的嫉妒和不爽，而这些都不应是一个监护人该有的情绪。  
都怪那个该死的吻痕。亚瑟躺在床上，忿忿不平地想。阿尔弗雷德看上去就像个实打实的处男，超级处男的那种，他脖颈上怎么会出现吻痕呢？还是那么有侵略意识的吻痕，最好不要让亚瑟知道那是谁留下来的——  
亚瑟暗自叹气，他把泰迪熊抓过来，搂在怀里，为自己刚才一瞬间的恼怒默默地感到可悲。

阿尔弗雷德不会察觉到亚瑟对他的感情，他们保持现在的距离就刚好。亚瑟迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他觉得自己全身都有些发软，使不出什么力气，就像是自己落在一个失去重力的世界里。但他又好好地降落下来，降落在——他眨着眼睛，看着自己身下躺着的人。他看不清那个人的脸，无论他如何睁大眼睛都看不清，就像是有什么信号屏蔽器把那张脸从他面前阻隔了似的。  
但亚瑟认识他的气息，是阿尔弗雷德。他降落在了阿尔弗雷德的床上。  
“……英国？”阿尔弗雷德问他，声音听上去很惊讶。亚瑟张张嘴，试图对他说什么，声音却传达不出去。他在那一瞬间意识到，这种轻飘飘的感觉并不陌生——他在做梦。阿尔弗雷德出现在了他的梦境里，而且真实得几乎有些令人惊讶。  
亚瑟俯下身去，试图看清阿尔弗雷德的脸，但当他凑近时，那个脖颈上的吻痕却大摇大摆地闯进了他的视线。该死，他明明是在做梦，为什么梦里的阿尔弗雷德还带着这个吻痕？这不应该是个完美的梦吗？  
亚瑟盯着那个吻痕，阿尔弗雷德伸出手来，似乎试图把他推开，但亚瑟立刻弯下身去，张开嘴，咬上那个吻痕。  
阿尔弗雷德大叫一声，听上去与其说是因为疼痛，不如说是被吓了一跳。亚瑟松开嘴，看到那个吻痕边留下的一圈牙印，心里觉得舒服了一些。  
“你干什么？”阿尔弗雷德嘶嘶吸气，亚瑟却不理他，只是凑过去亲他的脸。他的亲吻落在阿尔弗雷德鼻梁，额头，脸颊和下巴，他甚至可以看到阿尔弗雷德的脸很快地红了起来，他推搡着亚瑟，说：“英国！你、你做什么——你是不是喝多了？醒醒！”  
那怎么行，现在醒来岂不是很可惜？亚瑟抓住他推搡自己的手，亲吻他的手心和手背。阿尔弗雷德的脸愈发涨红，看上去几乎有些手足无措。这有些超乎亚瑟的意料，他本以为自己梦见阿尔弗雷德的情况，会是阿尔弗雷德用力把他摁倒在床里，然后做些粗暴又过分的事情——这不代表亚瑟是受虐狂或者有什么奇怪爱好，只是他原以为，在梦里掌握主导的应该是阿尔弗雷德。  
但现在来看，亚瑟梦里的阿尔弗雷德居然纯情得有些惊人。一定是因为他在睡前一直在想阿尔弗雷德是超级处男之类的，影响到了他的梦。亚瑟一边想，一边张开嘴，伸出舌头来舔阿尔弗雷德的指缝和手指根部。阿尔弗雷德一直盯着他，虽然亚瑟看不清他的脸，但仍然能感受到他的视线，而且能知道阿尔弗雷德的脸现在有多红。  
“你——”阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，“为什么？”  
亚瑟张开嘴，但没能发出什么声音。他皱起眉来，抓着阿尔弗雷德的手，又去亲吻他的嘴唇。反正这是在做梦，亚瑟舔着嘴皮，做什么都无所谓吧？他伸出手去摸阿尔弗雷德的脸，似乎在一个瞬间，他看清了阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛，但很快那抹蓝色又变得模糊，就像是被浸在伦敦潮湿的雨夜里，化开了，在床上留下了大片的蓝色。亚瑟的脑袋有些晕乎，他的指尖都有些轻飘飘的，但还是伸出手去解开阿尔弗雷德睡衣的纽扣。  
这套睡衣也是阿尔弗雷德留在这里的，和那双恐龙拖鞋配套，上面印着幼稚到不行的绿脑袋恐龙。就是因为阿尔弗雷德总在这些地方显得幼稚无比，亚瑟才会一直以为他找不到女朋友的，更不可能会有一夜缠绵的对象。  
但穿着这样睡衣的阿尔弗雷德也很可爱，亚瑟心想。  
“不要说我可爱。”阿尔弗雷德的声音传来，听上去不太高兴，“你应该说帅气，多谢了。”  
亚瑟眨眨眼睛，他为什么会知道自己在想什么？哦。对。他在做梦，梦里发生什么都不奇怪。这也就意味着，他脱下阿尔弗雷德的睡衣这件事也并不奇怪。  
但明显，他梦里的阿尔弗雷德对此倒是觉得疑惑不解。“英国，”他又说，“英国。你到底打算做什么？”  
“叫亚瑟就行。”亚瑟张开嘴，他没听到自己的声音，但阿尔弗雷德似乎听到了，因为美国人的脸上更红了一些。  
“……亚瑟。”他深吸一口气，“不要摸我的腹肌。”  
“你哪来的腹肌？”亚瑟说，“都是些软肉。”  
这句话不是实话，因为亚瑟的确摸到了阿尔弗雷德肚子上硬邦邦的肌肉成分，虽然外层摸着还是有点软。不愧是他的梦，亚瑟暗自心想，这就是他想象中的阿尔弗雷德的肚子摸起来的感觉。  
“什么？当然不可能只是软肉！”阿尔弗雷德辩解道，“虽然我最近的确吃汉堡有些多，但我上周还去锻炼了，总之——”  
“不多摸两下，我怎么知道？”亚瑟凑近，亲了亲阿尔弗雷德的胸口，手一边捏了捏阿尔弗雷德的肚子。  
“……你，”阿尔弗雷德犹豫地说，“你真的是英国吗？英国怎么会说这种话？”  
亚瑟的脸立刻因为这句话而有些涨红。虽然亚瑟说的话的确很古怪，但这可是他的梦，他应该想做什么都可以！而作为他梦里的一部分，阿尔弗雷德显得也太不可控了。亚瑟不爽地想，一边把阿尔弗雷德的裤子脱下来。  
“什么——”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地倒吸一口气，“亚瑟！”  
他试图提起自己的裤子，但亚瑟摁着他的手，把他的内裤也扯了下来。阿尔弗雷德惊讶极了，几乎整个人都僵在原地。亚瑟注视着他的阴茎，有些讶异于它的尺寸，但更令他感到有些心跳加速的是，它看上去有些半勃起，这说明阿尔弗雷德对他并不是没有意思……  
然后亚瑟立刻想到，他在想什么？他现在是在做梦，梦里的阿尔弗雷德当然会对他有意思。  
这让他暗自叹了口气，但也动作利索地脱下了自己的裤子，跨坐在阿尔弗雷德的肚子上。阿尔弗雷德看着他，几乎是死死地盯着他，但亚瑟没有察觉到一丝抗拒或厌恶的气息。或者说，阿尔弗雷德的脸红透了，并且有些手足无措地把手放在亚瑟的腿上，目不转睛地盯着亚瑟。  
“你确定？”阿尔弗雷德问，“可是——为什么你突然就……”  
“这一点也不突然，”亚瑟叹着气说，“事实上，我想这么做很久了。”  
“真、真的吗？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地说，他几乎连肩膀都红了起来，“我从来不知道……”  
“你当然不会知道，因为我从来没有告诉过你。”亚瑟一边说，一边往后挪去，他握住阿尔弗雷德的性器，让他倒抽了一口气。亚瑟随手撸动了两下，试图让它在自己手心里变得更硬些。  
以前总会有一些美梦，丛林探索即将到达终点，面前摆着香喷喷的甜点即将被喂到嘴里，但这样心潮澎湃的美梦总会在顶峰戛然而止，终点还没到达，甜点还没放到嘴里，梦就会结束，亚瑟就会猛地醒来。这个梦也许也会像那些中途结束的梦一样，因此亚瑟打算在有限的机会里抓紧一切时间。  
“我们要抓紧时间，”他甚至这样对阿尔弗雷德说，“你要足够硬才能进去。”  
“进、进去……嗯……进去哪？”阿尔弗雷德一边喘气，一边断断续续地问。亚瑟的手指环绕着他的根部，让他发出一声拖长的呻吟。  
“当然是进到我里面了，白痴。”亚瑟脸上泛红，朝他翻了个白眼，“你还想让我说什么？‘我想你又硬又粗的东西进到我湿透的’——”  
亚瑟还没说完，阿尔弗雷德忽然猛地坐起身来，一把捂住他的嘴。亚瑟被他吓了一跳，但还是乖乖闭上了嘴。阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了一会儿，移开手，忽然凑过来亲吻他的嘴角。  
这才像样嘛，亚瑟迷迷糊糊地想，这才是梦该有的样子。阿尔弗雷德过于青涩的吻让亚瑟的脑袋有些晕乎，但他及时“清醒”过来，差点被这个吻牵着鼻子走。他一把推开阿尔弗雷德，在阿尔弗雷德发出疑惑的气音时急匆匆地说：“我们得速战速决。”  
他就像个发布号令的指挥官，一边揉搓着阿尔弗雷德的性器。反正是做梦，不需要润滑一定也没关系，亚瑟心想，他现在的目标就是让阿尔弗雷德进入到他体内，不至于让这个梦像消失的目标，没吃到嘴里的甜点，醒来之后遗留无穷无尽的遗憾。  
“等、等等，”阿尔弗雷德急匆匆地说，“我不确定——这是不是不能那么快？”  
“没事，”亚瑟向他保证，“我甚至不会感到疼。”  
他一边说，一边跪在床上，抬起腰，将阿尔弗雷德尺寸可观的性器对准自己的入口，然后坐了上去。  
接下来的事，亚瑟也说不清怎么回事，但唯一可以确定的是——疼，是真的很疼。而这实在太不正常了，应该说，他怎么可能在梦里感到疼呢？看来那些说掐掐自己就能从梦里醒来的传闻都是假的，亚瑟一边嘶嘶吸气一边心想。  
阿尔弗雷德也在吸气，他喘得很厉害，因为亚瑟刚才把他撸得很硬，从这一点上来说，亚瑟觉得有些对不住他，唯一的补救方法大概就是，亚瑟可以在梦里变出一管润滑剂。  
亚瑟盯着自己的手心，数了三声，试图真的在手里变出一管润滑剂。结果没有任何改变，他的手心空空如也。看来那些说人可以操纵自己梦境的传闻也是假的。  
“……怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德问他，亚瑟可以看见他的身上起了一层薄汗，手还大胆地——比起他一开始的反应来说，的确可以算是大胆——脱掉了亚瑟的睡衣，把睡衣扔到地上，一边摸上亚瑟的腰，勃起的阴茎磨蹭着亚瑟的臀缝。但刚才那瞬间亚瑟觉得自己的屁股疼得都快裂成两半了（虽然屁股本来就是两瓣），现在反而兴致大减。他仍然在努力思考为什么他会在梦里疼到浑身发抖，难道这不是一个他想象中的桃色美梦？  
阿尔弗雷德开始亲吻他，吻他的鼻梁，脸颊和下巴，就像亚瑟一开始亲吻他那样，但亚瑟不想搞了，完全不想了，甚至阿尔弗雷德磨蹭着他的行为让他有些冒火——他刚才都疼得两眼发黑了，这没良心的居然还想往里面捅，这是个彻底的噩梦，亚瑟意识到了。  
“就、就这样吧。”亚瑟说，他推开了阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德难以置信地看着他，半天没说出一句话。亚瑟颤颤巍巍地开始穿裤子，阿尔弗雷德这时候才说：“……你是在捉弄我吗？”  
他的声音听上去异常愤怒，如果这是现实，亚瑟说不定都要因为他语气里透出的冰冷而打颤，但这可是亚瑟的梦，亚瑟甚至连这个阿尔弗雷德的脸都看不清楚。他是这个梦的主导，一切由他说了算，虽然刚才没能成功变出润滑剂，但亚瑟认为一切都还算是在他的掌控之中。于是和以往不同，亚瑟可以站在床边，抱着双臂，居高临下地看着床上的阿尔弗雷德。  
“只是我这次不想做了。”他说，“如果下次我心情不错的话。”  
一只膝盖跪到床上，亚瑟曲起一只手指，托起阿尔弗雷德的下巴，说：“如果下次我心情不错的话，我还会来见你的，小宝贝。”  
他大笑两声，披上睡衣的时候就像一个赌场老大披上自己的黑皮风衣，虽然屁股疼得要命但仍然英姿飒爽地走出了房间，把所有桃色生活都扔在身后。

亚瑟醒来的时候，觉得自己昨天的宿醉状况其实并没有多少好转，疼痛反而好像从他的脑袋里满溢出去，蔓延到他的全身，甚至连他的屁股都有些疼。这让亚瑟猛然想起自己昨天的梦，他在雨夜的梦里降落在阿尔弗雷德发蓝的床单上，并且差点把阿尔弗雷德强暴了——这事其实大概可以用强暴来形容，毕竟阿尔弗雷德没点过头，只是亚瑟在脱他的睡衣和睡裤而已。  
亚瑟揉着自己的太阳穴，一边因为自己一把年纪还做这样的梦而面红耳赤，更别说梦的另一个主角就在隔壁房间。亚瑟挣扎着坐起身来，默默地叹了口气。就因为阿尔弗雷德脖颈上有一个缠绵对象留下的吻痕，亚瑟就梦见自己和他做爱，这实在太青少年春梦了，说出去可能欧洲国家都得排着队来嘲笑他，嘲笑先锋当然仍旧是弗朗西斯。  
亚瑟坐在床边，想到这样的场景就全身无力，他重重地叹了口气，还是站起身来。  
他推开门，发现家里仍然安安静静，客房的房门紧闭，阿尔弗雷德估计还没起床。阿尔弗雷德时常赖床，亚瑟知晓这一点。他看着客房的房门，想起自己居然把阿尔弗雷德扔到梦里做受害者，不由得有些愧疚，于是下楼到厨房里给他做点吃的。  
这并不是为了阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟一边靠着灶台，一边等待着面包烤好。这不是为了阿尔弗雷德，只是亚瑟自己心里觉得有些过不去。他抬着面包、培根、煎蛋和牛奶走到二楼，用脚踢了踢房门。  
“美国，”他说，“你醒了吗？”  
里面没有传来任何应答，亚瑟打开房门，走进去，看见阿尔弗雷德把自己严严实实地裹在被子里，背对着他。  
“你打算睡到什么时候啊？”亚瑟把餐盘和杯子放到床头柜上，一边忍不住念叨他，“现在都几点了，快起床，我给你做了点吃的。当然，不是为了你……”  
“我不吃。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从被子里闷闷地传来，亚瑟一听就知道他在闹脾气。亚瑟站在原地，想起他们昨晚临睡前的争执，没想到阿尔弗雷德竟然斤斤计较到这个份上。虽然让他照顾喝醉的自己的确有些过意不去，但他没必要直到现在都还在生气吧？  
“……好吧，昨晚是我不对。”亚瑟叹了口气，他的退步还有一部分包括对昨晚梦境里的愧疚，“但你总得吃点东西吧？”  
那团裹着阿尔弗雷德的被子动了动，他在被子里哼了一声：“我不吃，你别管我了。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，伸手去拽他的被子：“不行，快起来！”  
“你是我妈吗！别管我了！”阿尔弗雷德大声说，他的声音听上去充满怒气，让亚瑟一下就停下了动作。他收回手，又看了看床头柜上他费了一番劲准备的早餐。  
“……行吧。”最后亚瑟说，“吃的我留在这了，你自己起来……”  
阿尔弗雷德敷衍地嗯了几声，背对着他伸出手做了个“快走”的手势。亚瑟深吸一口气，走出客房。他关上房门的时候，忍不住叹了口气，回到餐桌边一个人吃完了早餐。  
亚瑟坐在沙发上，一边看电视一边刺绣，顺手处理了几个会议后的文件整理。等他抬起头时，发现差不多该吃午饭了。他刚站起身准备去厨房时，阿尔弗雷德穿着他带来的便装，忽然从二楼走了下来。  
“呃，阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟忍不住朝他笑起来，一边急忙站起身来，“你饿了吧？我现在就去厨房给你——”  
“不用了。我出去吃。”阿尔弗雷德说，他走过亚瑟身边，朝门口走去。  
亚瑟张张嘴，跟着他走到门口，看着他脱下恐龙拖鞋，从鞋柜里翻出一双他之前留在这里的球鞋套上。亚瑟问他：“出去吃是什么意思？我等会儿就——”  
“就是出去吃。”阿尔弗雷德回答，一边把他的兜帽掀起来，遮住自己的脸，“你不用管我了，自己吃吧。”  
他的声音听上去没什么起伏，似乎仍然在生气，却又听不出多少情绪。阿尔弗雷德打开门走了出去，留亚瑟一个人站在原地。门关上过了几分钟，亚瑟才又转身走回厨房。  
那个该死的、目中无人的脂肪团，汉堡白痴，小屁孩——亚瑟一边咒骂一边往锅里丢食材。亏他还觉得有些愧疚，想要对阿尔弗雷德好些，结果就得到这样的回报。没气量，幼稚，白眼狼，亚瑟压根也没指望过他！  
亚瑟怒气冲冲地把盘子往桌子上一搁，围裙也没脱就坐下来舀起一勺炖肉往嘴里塞，那股古怪的味道在嘴里漫开才让他忽然想起来，食谱上有没有说可以放巧克力来着？  
他看着眼前的炖肉。如果阿尔弗雷德现在坐在他对面，一定会对此大肆批评，说这东西难吃得要命——但阿尔弗雷德每次都会全部吃完，每次都会。  
但却不是这次。亚瑟抿着嘴，独自一人坐在餐桌前，把那盘炖肉默默地吃完了。

阿尔弗雷德没过多久就回来了，但一回来就立刻跑上二楼，钻到了房间里。亚瑟感觉他们就像回到了几百年前，阿尔弗雷德开始和他产生间隙的时候。那时的阿尔弗雷德也像现在一样，像个叛逆期的青少年，什么也不和亚瑟说，总是把自己关在房间里。  
亚瑟坐在沙发上，抓抓自己的头发，最后还是站起来，到厨房里给阿尔弗雷德烤了一份司康饼。毕竟虽然阿尔弗雷德总是说司康饼很难吃，但他最喜欢吃的亚瑟做的东西应该就是司康饼。亚瑟端着司康饼，敲了敲客房的房门，这才打开门走进去。  
“阿尔弗雷德——”他说，然后看见躺在床上的阿尔弗雷德飞快地把自己的手机塞进了被子里。亚瑟扫了一眼床头柜，发现他早上做的早餐已经被吃完了，牛奶也被喝光，这让他的心情稍微好了一点。  
“我给你烤了点司康，”他笑着说，“呃，虽然不是特地为你烤的，但是……”  
“我不吃。”阿尔弗雷德背对着他说。  
亚瑟觉得自己额头上都要暴起青筋了，他强忍着怒气说：“这次算是我的自信作——”  
“不吃。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
亚瑟忍无可忍，他快步走过去，把司康饼放到床头柜上，就来拉阿尔弗雷德的被子：“你刚才都在打游戏了，我都看见了！早上我已经道歉，我劝你不要得寸进尺——”  
“我干什么你都要管！”阿尔弗雷德在被子里挣扎起来，“我又不是小孩——”  
亚瑟还想骂他什么，但在阿尔弗雷德挣扎时他的耳机被拽掉，从他的被子里忽然泄出一声响亮的呻吟声。亚瑟双手抓着被子，阿尔弗雷德的双手也抓着被子，他们面面相觑，半天没人说话。房间里陷入一阵沉默里，但又不是彻底的沉默，因为背景音里是一个男人的声音（或者是两个？）在呻吟，直到阿尔弗雷德终于从被子里翻出自己的手机，匆忙地关掉上面的视频界面。  
又是一阵沉默，但同样的，亚瑟觉得这不是彻底的沉默，因为那男人（男人们？）的呻吟声在他脑海里久久回荡着。过了好一会儿，亚瑟走向床头柜，把上面空了的盘子和牛奶杯子端走，司康饼留在原地，然后走出了房门。

亚瑟眨着眼睛，他发现自己站在阿尔弗雷德的床边。阿尔弗雷德裹着被子，背对着他，房间里一片漆黑，只有紧闭的窗帘漏进几缕月光。亚瑟站在阿尔弗雷德的床边，赤着脚，就像一个意外到访的幽灵。他隐约意识到，自己又在做梦，因为他的指尖轻飘飘的，和昨晚一样，一种失去重力般的感觉让他觉得自己头重脚轻。  
亚瑟看向床头柜，那里放着一个盘子，但亚瑟的视线模糊，他看不清那个盘子是空的还是满的。他的膝盖压到床上，亚瑟爬上床，试图把阿尔弗雷德从被子里捞出来。  
阿尔弗雷德仍然在睡觉，这时被亚瑟掰着肩膀从被子里挖出来，迷迷糊糊地挡了两下，但亚瑟一旦能摸到他下巴，立刻就捧住他的脸，开始亲吻他。亚瑟仍然看不清阿尔弗雷德的脸，但在这一刻，这件事并不重要，他能感觉到这是阿尔弗雷德，这就行了。  
阿尔弗雷德发出一声气音，像是渐渐从睡梦里醒了过来，亚瑟捧着他的脸，试图看清那抹蓝色，但凑得很近也无济于事，他仍然看不太清阿尔弗雷德的脸，这让他只能继续亲吻阿尔弗雷德，当他开始吻阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇时，阿尔弗雷德像是彻底醒了。  
“呃、英国！”他大声说，又开始试图推开亚瑟，这次用的力气比昨晚大得多，“你又想做什么？”  
亚瑟抓着他的手，又开始亲吻他的手心和手背。阿尔弗雷德猛地把手抽回去，但亚瑟仍然去抓他的手，吻他的指尖。  
“你、你不要以为这样就——就算了。”阿尔弗雷德忿忿不平地说，“我还在生气。”  
“对不起。”亚瑟坦率地道了歉，他仍然听不见自己的声音，但他知道阿尔弗雷德能听见，“是我不好。”  
亚瑟能感觉到阿尔弗雷德惊讶的视线，于是就又凑过去亲吻他的脸：“别生气了。”  
“我只是没想到你在看……”亚瑟沉默了一会儿，他比了个手势，“呃，就是……”  
阿尔弗雷德轻轻咳了咳，他们都沉默着，最后亚瑟又动作起来，继续亲吻阿尔弗雷德的下巴。他的心里非常复杂，竟也说不出到底是个什么滋味，撞见阿尔弗雷德在看色情视频——而且还是两个男主演，这感觉真是非常怪异。也许阿尔弗雷德的确喜欢男人？毕竟每次亚瑟对电影里的大胸女主演发表看法时，他看上去总是兴致缺缺。那时亚瑟都只当他是满脑子英雄电影的小鬼，从没往性取向的方面考虑过。  
话说到底，他们身为国家意识体，真的会有性取向这种东西吗？亚瑟脑袋里昏沉沉的，但仍然在亲吻阿尔弗雷德，甚至吻到了他的胸口。虽然亚瑟不确定国家意识体是否有性取向的区分，但无论如何，他喜欢阿尔弗雷德，甚至想和阿尔弗雷德做爱，这都是事实，这事实让亚瑟甚至觉得自己有些可怜。  
“……我看那东西是为了，呃。”阿尔弗雷德忽然说，他微微撑起身子，语气里满是犹豫。在亚瑟惊讶的目光中，他从枕头底下摸出了一管润滑剂。  
“我中午去买了这个。”阿尔弗雷德红着脸说，“然后看了看那些视频，只是作为参考。我在想……也许我们可以再、再试一次？”  
亚瑟张张嘴。好家伙，这次他在梦里把润滑剂变了出来，甚至给阿尔弗雷德看色情视频编了个借口。亚瑟·柯克兰，你是英格兰的化身，谁知道你的梦竟然这么桃色的同时又这么能自我安慰？亚瑟吸吸鼻子，觉得自己都快掉下眼泪来了，这让阿尔弗雷德有些紧张地朝他凑过来。  
“如果你……不愿意就算了！”阿尔弗雷德说，他紧张地握着那管润滑剂，“没必要那么难过……亚瑟。”  
不愧是亚瑟梦里的阿尔弗雷德，体贴得有些超乎想象。亚瑟抹了把脸，最后还是下了决心。反正这是在做梦，有什么理由可以拒绝这样的机会呢？亚瑟深吸一口气，伸出手摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的下巴，朝他弯起嘴角：“当然可以。我今晚心情不错，小宝贝。”  
“……你能不能别这么叫我？”阿尔弗雷德语气里满是郁闷，而亚瑟因此心情变得无比快活起来，忍不住亲了亲阿尔弗雷德的额角。他俯下身，一路退到阿尔弗雷德的大腿边，扯下他的睡裤。  
“抬起屁股。”亚瑟半开玩笑地说，这让阿尔弗雷德不高兴地拍了他的额头一下，这才抬起腰把内裤脱下来。“为了表达我的歉意，”亚瑟宣布道，一边用手握住阿尔弗雷德的性器上下撸动几下，“我可以帮你做口活。”  
阿尔弗雷德睁大眼镜，亚瑟得以看清了他的蓝眼睛，他舔了舔嘴皮，张开嘴，含住阿尔弗雷德的顶端。阿尔弗雷德猛地倒抽一口气，手摸向亚瑟的脑袋，说：“你、你不用——”  
他的话语就此中断，变成一阵喘息。亚瑟得意地朝他挑挑眉，张大嘴试图把阿尔弗雷德的阴茎吞得更深一些。由于在梦中，阿尔弗雷德的气味变得模模糊糊，性器上该有的咸腥味，或者亚瑟家的沐浴露气味都并不明显，亚瑟甚至没有嘴里塞了东西的实感，但他还是用手指环着阿尔弗雷德的根部，有些费力地吞吐起来。阿尔弗雷德的性器尺寸不小，亚瑟没法全部含进嘴里，有时候含得太深了，让他眼眶都红了起来，但阿尔弗雷德的呻吟让他强忍着喉咙的收缩。  
阿尔弗雷德喘着气，伸出手来摸亚瑟的脑袋，却又像控制不住似的揪住了他的头发。亚瑟没办法含得更深，只能吐出来舔舐柱身，唾液顺着硬挺的阴茎往下滑落，亚瑟用舌尖去接住，一边亲吻和舔弄，一边用眼睛去看阿尔弗雷德的反应。亚瑟吞吐着他硬挺的顶端，一边用手轻轻圈着柱身上下套弄，阿尔弗雷德的呼吸越来越急促，他胸口都开始泛红，伸手来抓亚瑟的头发，亚瑟用舌头绕着龟头转圈，一边模模糊糊地说：“射出来也没关系，我会咽下去的。”  
阿尔弗雷德倒抽一口气，没一会儿就身体绷紧，在他绵长的呻吟中，亚瑟勉强接住他射出来的精液，当真全都咽了下去。亚瑟抹了抹自己的嘴角，没什么味道，不像他在梦里总是无比想放到嘴里的甜点那样美味——虽然精液从来也不是什么美味的东西。  
亚瑟躺到阿尔弗雷德旁边，听着他的喘息声，看他出汗的胸口上下起伏，好一会儿才变得平稳一些。阿尔弗雷德侧过身来，伸出手，把亚瑟搂过来，和自己贴得更近。亚瑟把手放在他的肩膀上，感到阿尔弗雷德的手掀开他的睡衣下摆，探进他的内裤里。当阿尔弗雷德的手握住他也已经变硬的阴茎时，亚瑟忍不住叹了口气。  
“你也硬了。”阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟仿佛能看见他闪闪发光的眼睛，这让亚瑟的脸上更红了一些，但还是凑过去吻他。  
“那不是废话吗？”亚瑟嘟囔着说。阿尔弗雷德咂咂嘴，说：“嗯，不好吃。”  
“那也是废话。”亚瑟又说。阿尔弗雷德倒没有再说什么，只是又凑过来亲吻他，一边上下套弄他已经顶端渗水的性器。亚瑟模模糊糊地呻吟，舒服得微微弓起背，脚趾都蜷缩起来。阿尔弗雷德抽回手，摸出那管润滑剂，往自己的手指上倒。  
“你真的知道怎么做了吗？”亚瑟狐疑地问。他原本以为梦里是不会感到疼痛的，但经历过昨晚那场可谓惨烈的噩梦后，亚瑟不想再冒险了。虽然是梦，但能做个善始善终的美梦，谁不乐意呢？  
“当然啦！”阿尔弗雷德信誓旦旦，然后忽然又犹豫起来，“……大概吧。但我相信一切自有办法！”  
“算了，信你我还不如信情趣玩具。”亚瑟叹着气说。阿尔弗雷德立刻又开始生气：“你说什么？我肯定比情趣玩具好得多！”  
亚瑟忍不住哈哈大笑，他凑过去亲吻阿尔弗雷德，一边轻声说：“干嘛和情趣玩具赌气？好可爱啊，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“……不要说我可爱。”阿尔弗雷德坚持说。  
“可爱有什么不好？”亚瑟调笑着问他，一边亲吻他的下巴。阿尔弗雷德侧躺着，好一会儿才叹了口气，说：“行吧，英雄虽然以帅气为主业，但偶尔也可以可爱几次。”  
亚瑟可真喜欢自己梦里的这个阿尔弗雷德啊，又好说话，又乖，又可爱。看他把沾了润滑剂的手指伸向亚瑟的后面，认真地努力想做到更好的样子，让亚瑟愈发觉得喜欢他，就又凑过去亲了他几下，一边抓着他的手腕，让他可以把手指放到自己的穴口。  
“轻点就没关系。”亚瑟说，“慢点来。”  
阿尔弗雷德严肃地点点头，手指在亚瑟的穴口摸索着，慢慢地推进一个指节。亚瑟嘶嘶吸气，他又停下动作来，等到亚瑟点头，他才又继续往里推进。  
“好、好……好不可思议，”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着说，“里面好烫。”  
“当然烫了，笨蛋。”亚瑟想朝他翻白眼，但他们俩的脸都红得有些夸张，亚瑟只能轻轻咳嗽，一边说，“我受得住，你可以继续往里推。”  
阿尔弗雷德的手指继续往深处去，亚瑟这次并没有感到疼，或者说，也许因为仍然在梦里，他甚至没什么阿尔弗雷德的手指在自己体内的实感，直到阿尔弗雷德微微弯曲手指，亚瑟才会呼吸变得更急促一些。阿尔弗雷德很快加入了第二根手指，亚瑟微微分开腿，让他的动作更方便一些。  
阿尔弗雷德的手指开始轻轻抽动起来，但亚瑟总觉得他的手指和自己像是隔着一层屏障，怎么也不够舒服。于是亚瑟微微动了动，一边抓着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，一边说：“往、往右边一点。”  
阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶，但很快调整了一下方向：“这里吗？”  
他的手指在体内弯曲的感觉让亚瑟深吸一口气，他咽了口唾沫：“再下面一点，啊……对，就是那、那附近。”  
他伸手搂着阿尔弗雷德的腰，让他们可以贴得更近些，亚瑟发硬的性器磨蹭着阿尔弗雷德的睡裤，而亚瑟甚至无心去在意这些。阿尔弗雷德解开亚瑟的睡衣纽扣，手摸上亚瑟的胸口，轻轻去揉捏他的乳尖，让亚瑟发出更多的呻吟声来。  
“好舒服……”他喘着气，一边去亲吻阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，“再、再用力一点，嗯……阿尔弗雷德……”  
阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着说：“怎么平时不见你那么坦率？你在床上都是这样，会大变样的吗？”  
亚瑟一边喘气一边对他开玩笑：“那取决于对象是谁。”  
阿尔弗雷德忽然把手指抽了出去，让亚瑟急促地喘息了一声。阿尔弗雷德把他翻过来，让他仰躺在床上，一边扯下他的睡裤和内裤，将它们都扔到床下去。  
“是吗？那不同的对象会是什么情况，你愿意和我说说吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，一边摩挲着亚瑟的大腿根部，让他微微发起抖来。亚瑟有些紧张地咽了口唾沫，看着阿尔弗雷德又从枕头下摸出一个安全套。  
“记得戴套，这是尊重，对吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，一声坏笑漏出他的嘴角。前言收回，亚瑟发现自己梦里的阿尔弗雷德也并不是那个乖巧可爱，仍然保留着现实中阿尔弗雷德的坏心眼和自以为是。居然把亚瑟教给他的话用在这时候，这让亚瑟的脸涨得通红，半天都不知道该回复什么。阿尔弗雷德撕开安全套的包装，低头认真地给自己的性器套上，然后才伸出手，掐住亚瑟的大腿根部，力度让亚瑟都轻呼一声。  
“我要进去了。”他说，脸仍然很红，阴茎顶端蹭着亚瑟的穴口，“你还有机会叫停。大概吧，我也说不准我能不能停。”  
“别说废话，”亚瑟用脚敲了敲他的脊背，“快点进来。”  
阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，这才握住亚瑟的腰，握着自己的阴茎根部，慢慢地推进亚瑟的体内。亚瑟微微屏住呼吸，有润滑剂的帮助，这次并没有那么疼，但他还是有一种强烈的、被撑开的感觉。阿尔弗雷德推进了大半，又握住亚瑟的膝盖窝，把他的腿分得更开些，搭在自己的肩膀上，这才完全推进去。他们都开始喘息起来，亚瑟深呼吸着动了动，手揪住枕头。  
“我要动了。”阿尔弗雷德说，就像是在给亚瑟一个信号。亚瑟点点头，于是他开始抽动起来，亚瑟的腰几乎是立刻就开始发酸，马上软了下去，呻吟声不断地泄露出来。阿尔弗雷德的动作并不能算是规律，甚至有些没有章法，但他力气很大，亚瑟总是被他顶撞得呼吸跟不上节奏而微微咳嗽起来。  
阿尔弗雷德弯下腰来吻他，亚瑟觉得自己全身都在冒汗，浑身发抖。也许在梦里他的感觉会变得模糊，但有些感觉又会被无条件放大，阿尔弗雷德握着他的膝盖窝，把他的腿往上推，让亚瑟的膝盖抵着他自己的胸口。这让亚瑟的呻吟变得更大声了，他的视线模糊，眼眶几乎涌出眼泪来，浑身发软但舒服得都有些晕头转向。  
阿尔弗雷德似乎都觉得他的反应有些过分，于是低头来吻他的时候顺便问：“你、你还好吗？”他的喘息全都吐在亚瑟的嘴里，但亚瑟很享受这种呼吸共享的时刻。他回应着阿尔弗雷德的亲吻，一边模模糊糊地说：“没、没事……就是，嗯……太舒服了……”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸上又红了一些，他直起身子，把性器退了出去。亚瑟还没来得及抱怨，就被他翻了个面，脸贴着枕头跪在床上。阿尔弗雷德扶着他的腰，挤到他的腿中间，又重新推进他体内。亚瑟重重地喘了口气，阿尔弗雷德就握住他的腰，一只手摸索到前面，抱住他的胸口，又开始抽动。亚瑟轻声尖叫一声，他微微挣扎起来，但很快就被阿尔弗雷德压了下去。  
亚瑟觉得喉咙干渴得要命，腰酸得都快化成水，浑身都在冒汗的同时，快感在腹部极速堆积，阿尔弗雷德像是记住了亚瑟的敏感部位，每次挺动都会磨蹭过那片区域，让亚瑟喘着气呻吟。他的呻吟声越来越大，就算闷在枕头里也没办法完全隔绝。阿尔弗雷德伸手来摸他硬得不停流水的前端，亚瑟立刻绷紧身体，射了出来。  
亚瑟急促地喘息，阿尔弗雷德收回手，从亚瑟的体内退出去。亚瑟翻过身，浑身乏力，喘着气看阿尔弗雷德把安全套取下来系成结，亚瑟才意识到阿尔弗雷德也射了，虽然亚瑟根本不知道是什么时候。  
亚瑟喘着气，把阿尔弗雷德拉下来，捏着他的下巴和他接吻。“其实不戴套也没关系。”亚瑟贴着他的嘴说。阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，说：“是你说要戴的。”  
“你什么时候这么听我的话了？”亚瑟调笑道，指尖轻飘飘的，但还是揽着阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，“安全措施也根据对象而言。”  
“你的意思是，对象是你的话，就不用戴了？”阿尔弗雷德的额头抵着他的额头。在那一瞬间，亚瑟看清楚了那双蓝眼睛，这让他胸腔一颤，忍不住移开了眼睛。他看得出阿尔弗雷德开玩笑的意味，而这即使是在梦里，也让他有些不爽的同时心跳得飞快。亚瑟咽了口唾沫，说：“呃，是啊。”  
“下次不戴了。”阿尔弗雷德说，像是在做一个承诺似的，一边来亲吻他的嘴角。是啊，亚瑟心想，一边接受阿尔弗雷德的吻。  
如果还有下次的话。

被清晨的阳光唤醒时，亚瑟觉得自己全身都软绵绵的，酸痛的同时又非常舒服。他在床上翻了个身，他的腰很酸，但却留有一种相当舒服的余韵，这让他把脸埋在枕头里，深呼吸了几下。亚瑟坐起身来，揉揉自己的头发，他拉拢自己的睡衣，打着哈欠穿上拖鞋。  
走出房间时，他忽然觉得哪里有些不对劲，好像他刚才走出的房间不是他原本的房间。但他指尖都还有些发麻，走路都有些飘忽，因此没有多在意。他走过走廊，走向楼梯。走下楼梯时，他的脑袋稍微清醒了一些，开始思考他应该怎么面对现实中的阿尔弗雷德——虽然在他的桃色美梦里，阿尔弗雷德又乖又好说话，但现实中的阿尔弗雷德当然没那么容易对付。  
也许亚瑟先向他道歉，效果会更好一些？但亚瑟又无法确定，自己是否能忍受阿尔弗雷德糟糕的态度。但无论如何，亚瑟还是决定先到厨房去，给应该还在赖床的阿尔弗雷德做点吃的。  
亚瑟打着哈欠走到厨房门前时，因里面的景象惊讶得愣在了原地。那个原本肯定在赖床的美国，竟然站在厨房里，穿着亚瑟的围裙拿着锅铲在煎蛋。亚瑟愣愣地站在门口，阿尔弗雷德转过身来看见他，立刻朝他笑了笑。  
“早，”他笑着说，又转过去看锅里的煎蛋，“你先去刷个牙洗个脸吧，马上就好啦。”  
亚瑟从厨房门前抽身，动作僵硬地走向浴室。他在浴室里用水拍了拍脸，稍微清醒了一些，但等他洗漱完毕，走到餐桌边时，一切都在告诉他——他没有在做梦。餐桌边弥漫的煎蛋和培根的气味，解下围裙的阿尔弗雷德坐到他对面，拿起叉子时朝他快速微笑，似乎还有些不好意思。  
亚瑟也拿起叉子，仔细地观察着阿尔弗雷德，生怕这是暴风雨前的宁静，或者阿尔弗雷德在早餐里放了什么东西，只要亚瑟一把面包塞到嘴里，他就会爆发出恶作剧得逞的大笑。但什么都没有，阿尔弗雷德只是用叉子叉起煎蛋，亚瑟偏偏头，发现阿尔弗雷德脖颈上的吻痕已经几乎看不见了。  
“你……你看上去心情不错。”亚瑟犹豫着说。阿尔弗雷德抬头看了他一眼，说：“有吗？”  
亚瑟点点头，用叉子轻轻戳着盘子里的培根，继续问道：“你不生气了？”  
阿尔福弗雷德喝了口牛奶，牛奶在他的嘴唇上方留下一圈白白的奶圈，这让亚瑟紧紧握住叉子，用力压住自己想凑过去亲吻他那圈沾了牛奶的细细绒毛的冲动。  
“嗯，我原谅你了。”阿尔弗雷德伸出舌头把那圈奶沫舔掉。有些可惜，但亚瑟因此得以收回了自己的视线。  
“那还真是感谢您的宽宏大量。”亚瑟哼笑着说，他的语气里带着一如既往的完美尺度，没有那么嘲讽，但也并不是真的充满感激。阿尔弗雷德听出来了，但他只是耸耸肩。  
“你的航班是不是定在明天早上？”亚瑟问，也喝了一口牛奶。阿尔弗雷德盯着他的脸，好一会儿才点点头。  
亚瑟撑着脸：“我今天要开始工作了，你有什么打算？”  
“我把游戏带来了，可以在这里打打游戏。”阿尔弗雷德说，仍然时不时就用眼睛瞟着亚瑟，亚瑟被他的视线盯得有些发毛，伸出舌头舔了舔，才发现自己的嘴唇上方也沾了一圈奶沫。见他把牛奶舔掉，阿尔弗雷德才收起他直勾勾的视线，低下头去。  
“别一整天都待在家里打游戏，你可以出去逛逛。”亚瑟提议说，他把培根塞到嘴里，味道不差，但油放得太多。阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，亚瑟就知道他不打算听自己的话，但也没有多说什么。  
早餐过后，亚瑟换好衣服，就钻进了书房去工作。在他闷头工作一段时间后，阿尔弗雷德忽然敲门进来，把一杯热腾腾的咖啡放到他桌子上。亚瑟挣扎着从文件堆里抬起头来，看了他一眼。  
“在家里工作都穿西装，你真的好古董。”阿尔弗雷德一边说，一边伸出手来戳亚瑟的脸。亚瑟拍开他的手，用下巴指了指那杯咖啡：“这是什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，我怕你体力太差，晕倒在书房里，所以给你送点能量补充剂。”阿尔弗雷德说，他抱着双臂靠在书桌边，眼睛却没有看亚瑟。亚瑟抓了抓头发，叹了口气：“我不习惯太苦的咖啡。”  
“牛奶放得够多啦。”阿尔弗雷德说，声音不像他以往那样咋咋呼呼，反而温和很多。亚瑟应了一声，把咖啡端起来，轻轻吹开腾起的热气，喝了一口。的确不是很苦，但比起咖啡，亚瑟果然还是更喜欢喝茶。  
阿尔弗雷德送来咖啡后就出去了，亚瑟捧着那杯咖啡，满脑子的疑惑。  
今天的阿尔弗雷德不太正常。他反常的行为还不止给亚瑟做早餐送咖啡这两样，午餐的时候，他把亚瑟抓到沙发上吃外卖，还抽出纸帮亚瑟擦了擦嘴角，这让亚瑟几乎吓得缩到沙发的角落里去。下午茶时间到了，亚瑟刚打算暂缓工作，出去给自己泡杯茶的时候，阿尔弗雷德就端着茶壶和茶杯敲响了他的门，而亚瑟上次喝阿尔弗雷德泡的茶，可能还是上个世纪的事情。  
明显阿尔弗雷德都还记得这事，他提起他们在军营里的时候，缴获的敌军物资里有一箱茶叶，阿尔弗雷德就给亚瑟泡了一杯茶，当时亚瑟浑身是伤，躺在病床上，那杯茶都是阿尔弗雷德用茶匙一口一口地送到他嘴里的。  
其实并不好喝，军营里的那杯茶也是，现在阿尔弗雷德泡的茶也是，他泡茶的技术实在太烂，而且这么多年也没有一点长进。但亚瑟还是在刻薄地批评了阿尔弗雷德的泡茶技术后，把那杯茶喝完了。阿尔弗雷德倒也不在意他的批评，只是撑着脸看他把茶喝完，又把茶具抬走。  
等亚瑟结束今天的工作进程，已经接近傍晚。他们把窗帘都拉起来，窝在沙发上吃披萨，就因为阿尔弗雷德想看一部他期待许久的恐怖片。在阿尔弗雷德吓得大喊大叫，并且扑过来紧紧搂着亚瑟时，亚瑟被他的大叫搅得心烦意乱，但还是伸手拍拍他的脑袋。  
阿尔弗雷德就在这时忽然抬起头，用非常正经的眼神看着他，即使他被吓得眼泪都浸湿眼角，仍然非常认真地看着亚瑟。亚瑟也看着他，忽然觉得昏暗的客厅里的气氛有些不对劲。  
应该是他因为工作了一整天而有些脑袋晕乎了，否则他为什么会觉得，阿尔弗雷德似乎打算凑过来吻他呢？  
亚瑟指尖都开始发烫，他的胸腔因为心跳声而震颤，阿尔弗雷德凑得更近了一些。亚瑟下意识往后退了退，在他张张嘴却不知道说什么时，一阵响亮的手机铃声把他从窘境里拯救了出来。  
“……抱歉，我接个电话。”亚瑟几乎从沙发上跳了起来，他快步走到紧闭的窗帘前，掏出手机，上面显示着马里欧的名字。他深吸一口气，接起电话。马里欧打电话来，找他确认几场会议的日程安排，以及和几个议员的会面时间。  
“按照原计划就行。”亚瑟呼出一口气，一边对马里欧说话一边把他的领带扯开，“嗯，我知道。如果时间有冲突，可以把他们一起约出来吗？就定在那个餐厅没……问题……”  
亚瑟的话语变得断断续续，因为阿尔弗雷德忽然从后面抱住他，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，一只手绕道前面环住亚瑟的腰，另一只手握住亚瑟垂在身旁，还攥着领带的那只手。阿尔弗雷德略微发烫的体温贴着他的脊背，让亚瑟的脑袋里一片混乱，他张张嘴，半天没有对电话那边说出什么像样的话来。马里欧又询问了两遍，他才猛地回过神来。  
“什么？……嗯，我知道……”亚瑟心跳大声得就像在打架子鼓，阿尔弗雷德的脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖颈，让他缩了缩脖子，马里欧的声音又变得远了些。  
阿尔弗雷德轻声说：“今晚我们一起睡吧。”听上去与其说是邀请，不如说是请求，而亚瑟看着他长大，知道他很少用这种语气和人说话。这个认知让亚瑟的心跳声更大了。  
亚瑟张张嘴，他结结巴巴地回复了马里欧的询问，迅速切断电话，然后转头来看阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德的脑袋仍然停靠在亚瑟的肩膀上，转过来露出脸，盯着亚瑟问：“不行？”  
“……行。”亚瑟回答他，阿尔弗雷德握着他的手又紧了紧，亚瑟就弯起嘴角笑起来，说：“怎么了？你又被恐怖片吓到不敢自己睡了吗？所以我才说你——疼，疼！不要掐我的手！”

他们并排在床上躺下的时候，亚瑟觉得自己的动作僵硬得和那个恐怖片里的百年僵尸有得一拼。虽然他的前两个晚上都是在这个床上度过的，但那是他在做梦，而且是非常勇猛地把阿尔弗雷德的恐龙睡衣全都剥光的梦。因此当他们并排躺下，并好好地盖上被子，这状况让亚瑟愈发不知所措起来。  
他偏过头，发现阿尔弗雷德压根没有盖好被子，立刻又把烦恼抛到一边，皱起眉来，伸出手去帮他掖好被子：“盖好被子，要是感冒了怎么办？”  
阿尔弗雷德应了一声，以往他要么会晃着脑袋说“你是我妈吗”，要么会问“感冒是什么”，但今天他只是乖乖地让亚瑟帮他掖好被子。亚瑟心里有些古怪，但什么也没说。阿尔弗雷德仰躺着，眼睛却在看他。  
“我明天就走了。”他说。  
亚瑟一边帮他拉被子，一边点点头：“我知道，早上的航班，是吧？我会帮你定个闹钟。”  
“我回去以后，”阿尔弗雷德停顿了一会儿，接着说，“可能会有一段时间没法和你见面了。”  
亚瑟的动作停了停，然后慢慢收回他的手。他默默点点头，然后很快地翻过身，伸手把床头灯关掉：“所以快点睡吧，明天你还得早起。”  
房间里陷入漆黑，阿尔弗雷德闷闷的应答声传来，不知为何，亚瑟觉得他听上去竟然有些失落和闷闷不乐，但亚瑟并没有去细想，因为他的心里也空落落的。

有吻落在他的肩膀上，脖颈上，还有脸颊上，亚瑟在迷迷糊糊里睁开眼睛，视线一片模糊的同时感官也充满迟钝，他至少用了一点时间才反应过来，他的胸口和腹部上都被人箍着，就像是被人紧紧地从后面搂入怀里。亚瑟努力撇过头去，那股熟悉的气味又来了，是他看不清脸的阿尔弗雷德。  
没想到今天也会做这种梦的亚瑟叹了口气，在阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的耳朵时偏偏脑袋，轻声说：“阿尔弗雷德……”  
阿尔弗雷德的动作停了停，他飞快地吻了亚瑟的脸颊一下。“你醒了？”他问。  
恰恰相反，亚瑟是很清醒，但他是清醒地意识到自己正处于梦里。亚瑟轻轻地叹了口气，推了推阿尔弗雷德，让他可以放开自己。亚瑟转过身，侧躺在床上，看着阿尔弗雷德。他伸出手，摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的下巴，这次的阿尔弗雷德不像前几次那么模糊，亚瑟感觉如果他足够努力，还是能看清阿尔弗雷德的脸。阿尔弗雷德笑了起来：“亚瑟，你总是这么认真地盯着我看，是不是因为我真的很帅？”  
亚瑟敷衍地应答一声，凑过去亲了亲他的下巴。阿尔弗雷德把手搭在他的腰上，像是在犹豫，但亚瑟拉着他的手，把他的手放到自己的尾椎，示意他往下摸。阿尔弗雷德微微红了脸，说：“不是你说明天要早起的吗？”  
这个梦怎么还那么反映真实、与时俱进？亚瑟在心里抱怨，一边亲着阿尔弗雷德，说：“你明天早上就要走了。”  
阿尔弗雷德点点头，亚瑟用手摁着他的后脑勺，亲了亲他的嘴角。反正这是在梦里，既然是在梦里，亚瑟觉得自己说什么都会被允许。于是他说：“我会很想你。”  
阿尔弗雷德惊讶地看着他，他惊讶的神情让亚瑟不仅脸红起来，虽然是在梦里，但说出这样的话也还是有些超出他的负荷。但毕竟这个阿尔弗雷德也身处在亚瑟的怪异梦境里，他的反应也出乎亚瑟的预料。他伸出手，把亚瑟搂进一个怀抱，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。  
“你这么说也太狡猾了，”他嘀咕着说，“……会让我不想回去的。”  
亚瑟偏过头，吻了吻阿尔弗雷德的耳朵。他的脸上发烫，但还是回抱住阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德动了动，从枕头下摸出那管润滑剂，看了看亚瑟。没想到这几个梦都是连在一起的，这让亚瑟忍不住笑起来：“还没用完。”  
“安全套倒是用完了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我只买了一个。”  
亚瑟亲了亲他的嘴角，迷迷糊糊地想自己的房间里还有没有剩下的，但他又想到，这不过是个梦而已，他没必要在乎这些。于是他转而调侃阿尔弗雷德：“这次你就不想戴了？”  
“不是你说的，下次可以不用戴吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，眼睛在昏暗的房间里发着亮。他兴致勃勃地打开润滑剂的盖子，而亚瑟没有阻止他，在阿尔弗雷德把湿漉漉的手指蹭上他的臀缝时，亚瑟也没有制止他。  
亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德的手指探进来时嘶嘶吸气，一边亲吻阿尔弗雷德的脸。亚瑟嘟嘟囔囔地说：“不要就我一个人在亲啊，你也亲亲我。”  
阿尔弗雷德听到他这句话，脸上更红了一些。但他只犹豫了一会儿，便问：“亲哪？”  
亚瑟当真思考了一会儿，说：“嘴吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德凑过来，吻了吻他的嘴唇。明明是亚瑟自己提出的要求，而且明明这只是一个梦，亚瑟的脸却还是更红了一些。阿尔弗雷德的指节继续往里推，这让亚瑟抓着他的肩膀，急促地喘息起来。轻微的水声从被子里传来，亚瑟分开腿，浑身都开始微微发抖。阿尔弗雷德很快地抽出手指，他坐起身来，把亚瑟拉过来，坐到他的腿上。  
“这个姿势也是你研究过的？”亚瑟半开玩笑地说，但阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，说：“调侃我很有趣吗？”  
“的确很有趣。”亚瑟的手臂环上阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，但还是亲了亲他的额头，“别生气，是我不好。”  
阿尔弗雷德搂着他的腰，不太高兴，但还是红着脸说：“亚瑟，你为什么在床上就那么坦率那么可爱呢？”  
亚瑟有些惊讶地看着他，觉得自己的脸愈发有些烫。他说：“不要说我可爱。”  
“明明你也说我可爱。”阿尔弗雷德一边嘟囔着，手指一边在亚瑟的穴口打转，又重新探了进去。亚瑟喘着气，腰立刻软下来，胳膊挂在阿尔弗雷德的脖颈上，一边断断续续地说：“那是因为……嗯、你本来就……啊、可爱……”  
阿尔弗雷德的手指在亚瑟的体内弯曲起来并微微往外拉，让亚瑟发出一声惊呼，也没办法说完接下来的话了。阿尔弗雷德张开嘴，咬了咬亚瑟的鼻尖，说：“那我说你可爱也没有什么错吧？”  
亚瑟闭上眼睛，懒得和他争论，只是放松身体，让阿尔弗雷德的手指可以动得更顺利些。在亚瑟大腿都开始发抖时，阿尔弗雷德抽出手指，把他印着恐龙的睡裤脱下来，亚瑟这才注意到阿尔弗雷德已经硬了，这让亚瑟心里变得雀跃起来。  
“穿着恐龙睡裤的人还没资格装成熟。”亚瑟评价道，伸手握住阿尔弗雷德的性器套弄了几下，在阿尔弗雷德急促的呼吸里舔着嘴角，又凑过去亲了他一下。阿尔弗雷德喘着气，伸手去把亚瑟的睡裤扯得更低，握住他同样硬挺的阴茎。亚瑟差点被呛到，阿尔弗雷德就把他搂得更近，撇着嘴角说：“还会抱着泰迪熊睡觉的人才更像小孩吧！”  
亚瑟伸出空闲的那只手掐了掐阿尔弗雷德的脸，虽然没用多少力度，还是让阿尔弗雷德哼了几声。亚瑟跨坐在阿尔弗雷德的大腿上，握住他的性器，抬起腰来，试图往下坐。和第一次不同，这次好歹他们已经做了些准备，亚瑟没有再感到那么强烈的疼痛。他慢慢吸着气，感到后面被慢慢填满，还伸手摸了摸，确认阿尔弗雷德已经完全埋进他体内了。  
阿尔弗雷德喘息着，凑过来搂住亚瑟的腰，亲吻他的胸口。亚瑟猜想这也是他从哪里学来的，但他含住亚瑟的乳尖，并用牙齿轻轻碾磨的时候还是让亚瑟忍不住伸出手揪着他的头发，轻声呻吟起来。阿尔弗雷德往上挺动了一下，让亚瑟跟着他的动作被顶得上下起伏的同时，发出一声轻轻的尖叫。阿尔弗雷德用手搂紧亚瑟，急促地喘息着，把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，喃喃道：“英国……亚瑟，我……真的很喜欢你。”  
亚瑟连指尖都在发软，听到这句话时却忽然无比清醒，他推着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，让他被迫往后退些，看着亚瑟的眼睛。  
“你刚才说什么？”亚瑟问。  
阿尔弗雷德有些疑惑地眨着眼睛，但他的耳朵和脖颈都红成了一片。他张张嘴，最后说：“我说我喜欢——”  
他还没说完，亚瑟立刻伸出手，猛地捂住他的嘴。阿尔弗雷德慢慢地眨着眼睛，里面的疑惑让亚瑟心虚地移开了视线。阿尔弗雷德不应该说这样的话，说到底，亚瑟梦里的阿尔弗雷德就不应该可以和亚瑟对话，他应该一语不发，让亚瑟看不出任何情绪，这样才不会让亚瑟陷入虚假的圈套，并且为自己被扰乱的思绪感到可悲。  
他的眼眶迅速地红了起来，阿尔弗雷德拉开他捂住自己嘴的手，有些紧张地看着他。  
“这……这让你不舒服了吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。亚瑟见他那么紧张，心里反而愈发泛起酸楚。这不是真的，他知道自己在做梦，但他却没办法去拒绝。即使知道握在手心里的是虚假的，亚瑟却仍然没办法放手。  
阿尔弗雷德的手指摸上亚瑟的脸，把他眼角的眼泪抹掉。他看上去很小心，像是在对待一个易碎品，而如果放在平时，阿尔弗雷德一定不会做这样的事。亚瑟反而因此破涕而笑，他用手背擦了擦自己的眼角，凑过去吻了吻阿尔弗雷德，说：“怎么会不舒服？我……我也喜欢你。”  
阿尔弗雷德的眼睛瞬间被点亮了，他一把抱住亚瑟，兴高采烈地说：“我就知道，英雄电影总会有一个美好结局！”  
亚瑟因为这句话又笑了起来，他用额头抵住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，努力抑制着情绪，让自己不会流出更多的眼泪。他吸着鼻子，抬起头，朝阿尔弗雷德笑起来。  
“所以，我们还要做到最后吗？”亚瑟问。阿尔弗雷德看着他，像在忍耐却又最终放弃了忍耐似的，凑过来亲吻他。  
“当然。”他说，然后抽出他的性器，又轻轻地摁着亚瑟的肩膀，把亚瑟摁回床板上。他抓着亚瑟的大腿，把他拉得离自己更近些。亚瑟甚至没有挣扎，或者说，他全身发暖的同时又感到了一阵寒冷，而这像是伦敦雨夜一般，连指尖都一起随之变冷的寒冷，即使是体温偏高的阿尔弗雷德也无能为力。而亚瑟不会因此责怪他，他只是向阿尔弗雷德伸出胳膊，轻声说：“让我们抱得更紧一些吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德俯下身来，把亚瑟搂进怀里。亚瑟把下巴抵在他的肩膀上。即使这并不是现实，但这就是他现在最需要的。

闹钟响起的时候，亚瑟迷迷糊糊地伸出手，费劲地在床头柜上摸到手机，把闹钟关掉。他昏昏沉沉的脑袋在梦境和现实中挣扎，不知道过了多久，他才猛地从睡梦中惊醒，立刻又抓过手机看了一眼上面的时间。  
亚瑟大喊一声，急忙去推搡睡在自己身边的阿尔弗雷德，一边大声说：“快起床，阿尔弗雷德！你的航班要迟到了！”  
亚瑟掀开被子翻身下床，几乎双脚一落地那一瞬间，他就觉得自己的腰痛得要命，腿也软得几乎马上就要跌坐在地。他嘶嘶吸气地同时，发现自己居然没有穿衣服。阿尔弗雷德不愿起床，在被褥里哼哼，亚瑟脸上泛红，急忙从地上抓起自己的睡衣往身上套。亚瑟的确偶尔会裸睡，但他没想到自己和阿尔弗雷德躺在一起的时候也会把睡衣扔得到处都是，幸好阿尔弗雷德还在赖床，没有看到——  
亚瑟的动作忽然停了下来，他的心里泛起一丝狐疑，这个想法让他感到难以置信的同时，又在他的脑袋里挥之不去。亚瑟慢慢地走到床边，伸出手，目的地是阿尔弗雷德的枕头下。他在不知不觉中屏住了呼吸，但他还没摸到阿尔弗雷德的枕头边缘，一阵铃声就响了起来。亚瑟猛地抽回手，阿尔弗雷德又翻了个身，还试图把被子拉到头顶，去躲避自己响个不停的手机。  
亚瑟摸过阿尔弗雷德的手机，上面显示着阿尔弗雷德新换的秘书的名字，是位年轻的女士。亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德的手从被子里捞出来，手机塞到他手里，说：“是海伦，快接电话！然后快点起床，我去给你做早餐。”  
他说完，立刻跑出了房间。

他们赶到机场时，阿尔弗雷德原来预订的那趟航班已经飞走，幸好海伦知道阿尔弗雷德喜欢赖床的毛病，提前给他预订了下一趟航班。马里欧把车开到停车场，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德便站在机场入口。亚瑟把手塞进风衣的兜里，今天伦敦没有下雨，但天空仍然阴沉沉的。  
“没有东西忘带吧？”亚瑟再三向阿尔弗雷德确认，“该带的东西都带齐了吗？护照呢？”  
“没问题！”阿尔弗雷德朝他竖起拇指，又拉着他的小型行李箱，忽然回头来看亚瑟。  
“我、我先走了。”他握着行李箱拉杆的手紧了紧，脸上有些泛红，但看上去异常严肃，“我会……经常给你打视频通话。等一有假期，我就会赶来见你。”  
亚瑟有些惊讶地看着他，这些话带来的冲击差点让他没站稳，喉咙发干心跳也变得飞快。他结结巴巴地说：“什、什么意思？你以前也不像这样。”  
阿尔弗雷德皱起眉来：“这有什么奇怪的吗？”  
亚瑟看着他，他也看着亚瑟。在漫长的对视里，阿尔弗雷德的表情忽然发生了微妙的转变，他张张嘴，非常讶异地说：“……昨天的那些都不算数吗？”  
亚瑟仔细想了想他们昨天做了什么，却只想得起来阿尔弗雷德举止异常——异常地体贴，而且他们之间一直有一种很怪异的氛围，但除此之外，亚瑟并不知道阿尔弗雷德想说的是什么不算数。于是他问：“什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸色立刻变得一会儿青一会儿白，看上去异常五彩缤纷。亚瑟意识到有什么不对劲，但在他能再次开口询问前，阿尔弗雷德已经连鼻尖都红了起来。  
“我讨厌你，”他说，几乎是有些咬牙切齿，“我讨厌你，英国——我再也不想见到你了！”  
他说完，眼泪就掉出他的眼眶，亚瑟惊讶地看着阿尔弗雷德一边哭一边朝机场入口跑过去，他力气大到行李箱几乎不是被拖在地上，而是被悬在空中跟着他跑进入口。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟喊道，但阿尔弗雷德头也不回。亚瑟见他跑了进去，又想起他刚才那句话，忽然感觉自己吃了亏，于是大声说：“我也讨厌你！”  
但阿尔弗雷德也许并没有听到这句话，亚瑟站在原地，好一会儿才转过身。  
“莫名其妙。”他低声嘟囔，准备走向停车场，去找马里欧。但好半天，他都没能迈出步伐。亚瑟站在原地，感觉自己的眼眶很快变得发烫。他原本只想好好向阿尔弗雷德道别，但为什么事情又会变成这样？  
亚瑟抬起手，用手袖擦了擦眼角，就在这时，忽然有人从后面猛地抱住他，吓得亚瑟往前一个踉跄，急忙回头去看。阿尔弗雷德把脑袋放在他的肩膀上，一只手环着他的腰，另一只手摸过来，紧紧握住他垂在身侧的左手。亚瑟张张嘴，急忙吸吸鼻子，擦掉自己眼角的眼泪，说：“你——”  
“我真的、真的喜欢你。”阿尔弗雷德轻声说，他的声音甚至带着一点刚哭过的鼻音，“别捉弄我了，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟睁大了眼睛，阿尔弗雷德在这时抬起头来，亚瑟可以毫无阻碍地看见他的蓝眼睛。他们对视了一会儿，就像是在忍耐但又放弃了忍耐，阿尔弗雷德凑过来吻了吻他。这让亚瑟的眼睛睁得更大了，他难以置信地看着阿尔弗雷德，觉得心里乱成一团。但至少有一种情绪是如此真实又如此强烈，这感情迫使他转过身，再也不多问任何，转而捧住阿尔弗雷德的脸，仰起头亲吻他。  
周围路过的人甚至有人朝他们鼓掌，这让亚瑟有些窘迫，但这已经不重要了。阿尔弗雷德朝他咧开嘴，搂着他的手更紧了些。  
“我真的不想回去。”他的脸埋在亚瑟的脖颈处，轻声说。亚瑟缩着脖颈，觉得全身发暖的同时，就仿佛胸腔里也满是暖意。他揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的头发，说：“没关系。呃……我会、会经常给你打视频通话，一放假就过去找你。”  
他微微红了脸，阿尔弗雷德就立刻抬头看他：“真的吗？”  
亚瑟点点头，见阿尔弗雷德的眼睛发亮，就亲了亲他的鼻尖。阿尔弗雷德的脸更红了，他站直身子，又重新握紧行李箱的拉杆。  
“那我走了。”阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟缓缓点头，但见他一直在原地，没有一点动作的意思，亚瑟只能推搡他一把，说：“快走！”  
阿尔弗雷德不情不愿地走向入口，一边回头来看亚瑟。  
“我走了！”他大声说，朝亚瑟挥着手。亚瑟看着他走进入口，把阿尔弗雷德走进大厅后，旁若无人地举高双手，大声欢呼的样子全都看在眼里。亚瑟把手塞进风衣的兜里，站在原地，等阿尔弗雷德的身影完全消失在视线里，才前往停车场。直到他见到马里欧，直到他回到家里，他的嘴角始终上扬着，心里仿佛始终装着一首他最喜欢的歌。

FIN.

门一打开，阿尔弗雷德就把他的行李箱扔进客房的地板上，那个可怜的行李箱在地上滑出一段距离后摔倒在地，轱辘仍在半空滚动，亚瑟还没来得及骂阿尔弗雷德一句，就被他抓着肩膀转过来，紧接着一个着急的吻就落在他的嘴边。阿尔弗雷德捧着亚瑟的脸，不停地亲吻他的鼻梁和嘴，亚瑟的呼吸变得急促，被他逼得往后退去，一屁股坐到了床上。  
“等、等等！”亚瑟推搡着阿尔弗雷德的胸口，让他有些不满地退后一些，亚瑟涨红了脸骂他，“这么急干什么！”  
“是，柯克兰先生倒是忍耐力超群且游刃有余，”阿尔弗雷德一边没好气地说，一边伸手脱掉亚瑟的鞋子，把他往床上压，“但我们自从上次以后都有快一个月没见面了！”  
“那不是每天都有视频通话——别脱我裤子！阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟涨红了脸，一边轻微挣扎起来。阿尔弗雷德咬着他的下巴，有些郁闷地说：“你现在怎么忽然矜持起来了？”  
“什么？”亚瑟有些惊讶地眨着眼睛，脸上更红了些，“我只是觉得，我们毕竟是……呃，第一次……”  
“什么第一次？”阿尔弗雷德抓了抓自己的头发，“不是你先扑到我身上，十分吓人地扒我的衣服吗？”  
亚瑟盯着他，半天没说出一句话。阿尔弗雷德伸手摸了摸枕头底下，从里面掏出一管只用了一部分的润滑剂，那包装实在很眼熟，在那些伦敦雨夜的梦境里，亚瑟几乎忘不了这管润滑剂。但现在，它正在阿尔弗雷德的手心。  
“你还留着它。”阿尔弗雷德高兴地说，一边打开瓶盖，一边凑过来亲吻亚瑟，“但我忙着跑过来，忘了买安全套……你不介意吧？你说过你不介意的。”  
亚瑟看着他，过了好一会儿，他大喊一声，把阿尔弗雷德猛地推开，然后用床上的被子把自己严严实实地裹了起来。他再也不想见到阿尔弗雷德了——大概，也许，应该，再也不想了。  
但在阿尔弗雷德又伸出手，把他连着被子一起抱进怀里时，亚瑟还是挣扎着问出了他的最后一个问题：“那——那个吻痕，也是我——”  
“嗯？什么吻……噢，”阿尔弗雷德搂着他说，“是啊，你那时候醉得好厉害，抓着我的领口不放，我被你吓得——咳咳，不对，我当时只是怕你摔倒而已，这是英雄应该避免的情况，嗯。”  
亚瑟因羞耻而满脸通红，他咬着牙发誓，他一定要戒酒，大概，也许，应该，他会戒酒的。

真的FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，这篇为啥那么傻那么烂还那么长！我泪了  
> 但想想主动的英还挺香的，于是这么一鼓作气瞎写了一通，总体来说是个很傻的流水账，感谢你看到这里，也感谢你不嫌弃呜呜呜


End file.
